tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Donnie Finds a Relic
[[Datei:AmAdvs 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Amazing Adventures'' #4]]Donnie Finds a Relic ("Donnie findet ein Relikt") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der ''Amazing Adventures''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 11. November 2015 * Ausgabe: TMNT: Amazing Adventures #4 * Story und Zeichnungen: Sina Grace *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow Kontinuität [[Liste der Amazing Adventures-Comics|Zur Amazing Adventures Comic-Liste]] * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Freaks and Frogs" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Tea-Time for a Turtle, Part 1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|140px|"Foot, my foot!"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo **Raphael **Michelangelo **Splinter *April O'Neil *Foot Ninja oder Foot-Bots Handlung thumb|160px|Ein faszinierender FundEines Tages vergnügen sich die Turtles an der Oberfläche auf eine recht ungewöhnliche Weise: Sie spielen Rodeln auf einem hohen Müllberg, indem sie sich gegenseitig als Schlitten verwenden. Nach ihrer letzten derartigen Rutschpartie wollen sie dann gerade nach Hause zurückkehren, als Donatello etwas in einer Scharte von Raphaels Rückenpanzer stecken findet; nämlich eine alte Kompaktkassette. Und da er dieses Medium nur ansatzweise kennt, ist Donatello sofort fasziniert von den Daten, die sich möglicherweise noch auf dem Band finden lassen... thumb|160px|left|Ein Rätsel und dessen LösungZurück im Versteck probiert Donatello sogleich die Kassette in alle möglichen Sachen hineinzustecken (unter anderem einen Videorekorder, einen Toaster und eine Videospielkonsole), doch nichts davon klappt. So versucht er sich sein eigenes Abspielgerät zusammenzubasteln, als April wieder einmal zu Besuch kommt. Donatellos Brüder drücken ihm gegenüber ihre Skepsis darüber aus, dass er seine gesamte Zeit diesem für sie nutzlosen Artefakt widmet; doch diesen hat die Neugier zu sehr gepackt, als dass er dieses Rätsel um die Kassette ungelöst lassen möchte. Doch an die Oberfläche zu gehen und sich ein passendes Abspielgerät zu besorgen ist für ihn ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit - erstens wegen seiner Natur als Mutant, und zum anderen weil sich kostenlos verfügbare Boomboxen dieser Tage so gut wie gar nicht mehr finden lassen. Doch genau in diesem Dilemma bekommt April plötzlich eine Idee... thumb|240px|Tauschhandel und ÜberfallNoch am selben Abend steigt April in die Straßen von New York hinauf und sucht einen Pfandleihladen auf, den sie kennt. Dort findet sie zwar eine gesuchte Boombox, doch der Preis für das Gerät ist weit mehr, als sie mit ihrem kargen Taschengeld abdecken kann. Vorsorglicherweise hat April noch einige Sachen (die anscheinend alle noch vom Rodeln an Raphaels Panzer gehangen haben) zum Tauschen mitgenommen, und glücklicherweise findet sich darunter eine alte, intakte Plattenabspielnadel, die der Shopinhaber im Austausch für den Kassettenspieler annimmt. thumb|left|160px|Wozu sind Freunde da?Als aber April den Laden verlässt, wird sie sogleich von einer Gruppe Foot Ninja, die auf sie gewartet haben, angegriffen. Doch mithilfe ihres Ninjutsutrainings bietet sie ihren Angreifern sehr effektiv Paroli und sucht dann, nachdem sie das gesamte Überfallkommando k.o. geschlagen hat, das Weite. Sie kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um Donatello von einem weiteren Versuch abzuhalten, seine geplante (und ziemlich klobige) Abspielmaschine noch einmal von Grund auf neu zusammenbauen zu müssen, und so können die beiden gemeinsam das Geheimnis der Kassette lösen. thumb|160px|Die SchlussfeierUnd so, als gerade im Versteck das Abendessen verteilt wird, können die beiden Freunde dem Rest der Familie das Ergebnis ihrer Untersuchung verkünden. Die Kassette enthält die Musik einer Band aus der New Yorker Untergrundmusikszene, Coco and the Pebbles, die irgendwann Ende der Neunziger aufgetreten war, jedoch den großen Durchbruch nicht geschafft hat, was diese Aufnahme praktisch zu einer kleinen Seltenheit macht. Da ihnen diese Musik gefällt, beginnen die Turtles, April und auch Splinter zu ihren Tönen ausgelassen zu feiern; doch dabei wird enthüllt, dass Raphael einen weiteren geheimnisvollen Datenträger - diesmal eine Floppy-Disk - in einem Schlitz seines Panzers stecken hat... Neudruckversionen *''Amazing Adventures'' TPB #1 (Februar 2016) *''TMNT: The Meeting of the Mutanimals'' (Hardcover; November 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Amazing Adventures) Kategorie:Comics: Kurzgeschichten/Strips